


A Dangerous Collection of All My Favorite Things

by midwinterspring



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Although they're both really switches, Breha is genderfluid, Dirty Talk, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Forked tongue kink, Monsterfucking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reyloween, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering, Vague Faust references, Wing Kink, f/f reylo, fem!Kylo, food metaphors but no actual food, hornfucking, soft domme Rey, tailfucking, word kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring
Summary: Nerdy succubus Breha meets scavenger dragon shifter Rey, who likes words. A lot.Oct. 5 prompt fill for Reyloween (horns), Kinktober (dirty talk), and Monstober (dragon)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21
Collections: Monstober2020, Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reyloween 2020





	A Dangerous Collection of All My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is - my first monsterfucking!
> 
> Thank you to [arroways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arroways) for the beta!
> 
> Moodboard is a lovely anon donation.
> 
>  **11/16/20:** Now with gorgeous and very NSFW art from [miztooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztooka).

It was the books that first drew Breha to the dragon.

She had been flitting through the multiverse, a bit bored. She was getting hungry. She glanced through a window of a fine house in another random pastoral town and saw them. Dark velvet curtains were partially open, and Breha saw a large desk by the window. She glanced through another window, and saw that the walls of the room were lined with bookshelves from floor to ceiling.

Walls were no challenge for a being who was only corporeal when she wanted to be. She passed through the walls and looked at the desk more closely, admiring the pens and containers of ink. It was dark in the room, but her kind had excellent night vision.

She turned and walked over to the bookshelves. They were a wonder, sturdy wood and overflowing in places. Breha saw titles in at least five languages. She glanced at a shelf of astrological treatises, and one nearby of herbaria. One of the shelves was even full of neatly stacked scrolls.

It had been a long time since she had practiced calligraphy or leafed through an old grimoire. Those had been some of her pleasures as a human sorceress before she'd made an ill-advised bargain with the demon Snoke. She'd been turned into a succubus and worked for Snoke for a century or so, before finally destroying him and striking out on her own.

The house smelled faintly of smoke and metal over the leather scent of old books. Dragon, thought Breha. She could sense a being asleep upstairs, and walked through the house looking for them. She passed through another room that seemed to be a workshop. Intrigued, Breha paused to look shelves full of devices, and more lying disassembled on a large worktable. Like the books, it was an eclectic collection. Breha recognized astrolabes and an orrery, and some alchemical equipment.

Finally, she went upstairs and found the dragon in a luxurious bedroom. The only other dragon Breha had seen before had been of the classic type—very large, and sleeping on a heap of coins and jewels. This one was smaller and slept curled up on a four-poster bed.

Breha was intrigued and wondered what a dragon's desires would be like. She could always find them sooner or later, and incite the lust she fed on. Breha held a hand near the dragon's temple, beginning the connection that would let her enter their dreams. Suddenly, one clawed hand shot out and grabbed Breha's wrist, and a hazel eye opened slowly.

"Hello, succubus," the dragon said, in a melodious voice. They cocked their head, and lanterns around the room lit themselves.

Breha blinked. "Hello, dragon."

"My name is Rey. _She_ , if you were wondering," she said, and let go of Breha's wrist to uncoil fluidly. Her wings spread, then vanished, and her limbs stretched out as her form shifted. Breha had seen many, many strange things in her years as a succubus, but nothing like this. The transformation struck her as more beautiful than strange. 

Rey's form became more human, breasts rising and hips widening covered with silky skin. She kept her tail and golden scales down her arms and legs, and above her slit. The tiny horns on her head stayed, amid her wavy chestnut hair. She stretched out luxuriously in the bed, catlike and entirely naked. 

She grinned. "Dragon _shifter_ , by the way."

Breha nodded. "I'm Breha," she said. "Succubus, as you noticed." Breha could shift her form as well to nearly anything, based on the desires of the person she was feeding from. She'd experienced sex and attraction in so many different bodies, from so many perspectives. When she wasn't specifically trying to alter her appearance, like now, she looked a lot like she had looked in life, but with curving black horns, a tail, and occasionally batlike wings.

"Why are you here?" asked Rey. She had stopped Breha from entering her dreams, but she wasn't trying to run away or banish her either.

"I needed to feed," Breha said simply. "I feed on lust, most easily when it's directed specifically at me, and most safely in dreams. There are rarely consequences in the waking world."

"Hmmm," said Rey. "Yes, that is true of all succubi and incubi, yet I've never had one visit me while I was waking or sleeping. Why are you _here_ , when there's a whole town and world and multiverse, even?"

"Oh," said Breha, running a hand through her hair. "I—I saw your books. And your pens. I loved doing calligraphy before. When I was human."

"One of those 'sold your soul for arcane knowledge' kinds of things?" said Rey, rolling onto her side to face Breha.

"Yes, like that," said Breha.

"The books are part of my hoard," said Rey. "I find things that other people don't always value. I repair books, and sometimes other objects too. I don't meet too many people who are interested in the same things as me." She rolled onto her back again, opening her legs a little as she stretched. Breha could feel the first tendrils of her desire. It had been a long time since anyone had tried to seduce _her_. "So," she said. "You feed on lust, and it doesn't have to be in dreams."

"No, it doesn't," said Breha. "I feed on anything that causes arousal. Not just things involving genitals either. I've read poetry, brushed hair, massaged feet, and walked away very well fed."

"And if I wanted there to be genitals involved?"

"I wouldn't mind," purred Breha. "I could make it very, very good for you."

"I'll be the judge of that," said Rey, in a similar languorous tone. "And that's it? No lasting harm? No contracts?"

"No harm. And I have no desire to bind you in a contract, or be bound in one."

Rey nodded, looking at her steadily with her slit-pupiled hazel eyes. Breha caught bits and pieces of her desires, the way she did with anyone she spent time with. Erotic scenes flickered through her mind’s eye, accompanied by threads of emotion and fragments of physical sensations. She saw that Rey sometimes liked to take control, and sometimes to give it. Breha was similarly flexible and could work with wherever Rey wanted to take it tonight. "So," she said. "Do you want to know what I want?"

"Very much," said Breha. It was better to hear it, even if she would eventually sense all of it.

"I like words, and it seems like you do too. I want you to talk to me first. Tell me what you want to do to me." The lust Breha sensed as she said this was like the first bite of a lovely appetizer, promising an exquisite meal ahead. "And one more thing," said Rey. "I take it you could tease someone for a very long time?"

"I could, yes," said Breha, remembering times she had drawn out desire over days, with soft touches and whispered words.

"That's fine," said Rey. "But just for tonight, you don't come until I do. And don't worry. I can make it very good for you, too." Rey smiled again. Her teeth were very white and looked sharper than human teeth.

"Very well," said Breha, after a moment.

Rey moved over on the bed. "Here, lay down next to me," she said. 

Breha did, reclining close to her but not touching yet. She admired Rey's curves and the way her scales blended into her skin, the way that freckles dotted her cheeks and shoulders. 

"What is it?" asked Rey. "Dragon got your tongue?"

"Not yet, alas," said Breha. Rey laughed.

Breha leaned in close to her ear and said, in a soft, low voice, "I want to give you my tongue, anywhere you want it. But first, I want to touch every inch of your body with my hands. I want to feel how smooth your scales are. Trace every part of your skin with my fingers. Then I would kiss your neck. Bite it if you wanted me to." Judging by the arousal Breha felt from her, and the little shiver that ran through her body, she wanted that very much. "I'd lick your ears, and nibble them. Then." Breha sighed and saw her breath stir the hair by Rey's ear. Rey shivered again. Arousal flowed steadily into Breha.

"Then," Breha said. "I'd touch your breasts. Just cup them in my hands, and find out how sensitive everything around the nipples was. I'd flick my fingers over your nipples. Just the tiniest a bit. Just enough to tease, until they got hard for me. Even then, I'd still be gentle. Roll them between my fingers until you wanted more, then keep doing it. Then, when you started to moan, I'd lick those hard peaks. Just once. Just to see your face, beautiful one, as you got the first taste of how good I could make you feel."

Rey turned to look at Breha, her slit pupils wide with desire. " _Show me_ ," she said, her voice almost a hiss.

Breha did. Rey's scales shifted between copper and gold as Breha stroked them. Her skin was warm, just a bit warmer than humans normally were. 

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, between kisses and bites on her neck and shoulders. She meant it. She was feeling something more than her normal desire to feed. She'd been a succubus long enough that she could incite lust without ever feeling it herself, but this was something else. Her breath was quickening, right along with Rey's. She could feel Rey's arousal flowing into her and meeting her own.

Rey pulled her down for a kiss. When she deepened the kiss, Breha felt the fork in her tongue. Rey smiled when they separated, flicking out her tongue for Breha to see, then transforming it back to a human tongue.

"Lovely," murmured Breha. "I would love to feel that on my clit."

"Maybe you will," said Rey with a little smile.

As they had kissed, Breha had been playing with her nipples. Rey's face when she slowly licked one was as beautiful as she had imagined, with her half-lidded eyes and open mouth. She ran her fingers through Breha's hair as she continued slowly licking each nipple in turn. Rey's nimble fingers found Breha's horns and stroked them.

Breha moaned. Her horns were almost as sensitive as her own nipples, and she loved having them touched. Pleasant shivers traveled down her body.

"Mmm," said Rey, her own voice gone husky. "I wonder how one of these would feel in my cunt." Breha didn't know which was more intense, the surge of arousal she felt from Rey, or her own. She swirled her tongue around Breha's nipple and squeezed her ass, trying to ground herself.

"I want to see that," said Breha. She blunted her horns and adjusted their shape so they would be perfect for Rey to ride. "Let me see how wet you are for me. I want to make sure you're good and ready."

She dipped a finger into Rey's slit. It was so warm and perfectly slick that it was easy to slide another, and another in right away while Rey moaned approvingly. She met Rey's eyes as she licked her finger slowly. Rey tasted delicious - there was a tiny undertone of smoke to her that reminded Breha of the way her house had smelled. 

"That's so good," she said. "You'll take me so well."

"Mmm, not yet," said Rey, with a feral light in her eyes. "I haven't touched _you_ yet." She sat up and rolled Breha onto her back, gently but firmly, hinting at the strength in her limbs.

Rey's forked tongue darted out over her nipples in feather-light touches. It was exquisite and torturous all at once. She licked one of Breha's ears with her fingers on both nipples and the most incredible gentle caresses across her clit. Breha looked and saw that it was the end of Rey's tail, twitching against Breha's core. She moaned, the world narrowing down to Rey's warm body against hers and the incredible pleasure she was giving her.

Which suddenly stopped, an avalanche of sensations dissolving into Rey simply trailing gentle kisses down her belly. 

" _Now_ I'm ready," said Rey, and Breha held back a frustrated moan, even as Rey's arousal continued to feed her in a way she hadn't been fed in a long time.

Rey shifted around so her cunt was by Breha's head. Slowly, Rey slid her dripping cunt onto one of her horns. She arched her back and ground her clit on it, faster and faster. Bronze wings unfolded from her back to stabilize her. Breha looked up at them in awe as she savored the sensations of Rey's cunt on her sensitive horn.

"You look so good, fucking yourself with my horn like that," said Breha. "You're so wet for me."

"And you," said Rey with a wicked smile, "are so wet for _me_." She slid a finger inside Breha and found the spot that made her gasp. Breha felt Rey's tail back on her clit for an instant. Pleasure shot up her spine, unbelievably delicious, but gone in an instant. She gasped, trying not to whine at its departure.

"You know what you need to do," said Rey.

"Mmmm," said Breha. "I do. But maybe, I just want to watch you grind your sweet little cunt on my horn for a while." The tip of her tail was spade-shaped, a perfect shape to flick over Rey's nipples. Rey moaned. Her desire was the sweetest thing that Breha had tasted in a very long time. She realized it was because Rey desired _her_ , not just an orgasm or an unusual experience, although Breha wanted to give her all that and more.

Breha caressed Rey with her hand and tail, and Rey gave as good as she got. Breha felt Rey's arousal take on a hint of desperation as she got close, but not close enough.

"Do you need more, lovely one?" she asked.

"Yes," gasped Rey. She shifted on the horn, and Breha made the tip of her tail a bit thicker and softer, and started flicking it against Rey's clit rapidly while rubbing the spot right above the base of Rey's tail with one hand. The colors of Rey's scales rippled, and her features shifted between human and dragon. Her fingers stuttered inside Breha.

"That's it, that's good," said Breha. "I want you to come on me. Let me feel your cunt squeezing my horn, yes, yes, that's it—"

Rey's wing's beat and her whole body shuddered as she came, moaning and clenching on Breha's horn. Her hot breath washed over Breha's legs. Breha continued stroking her clit until her moans became more like purrs and she slid off her horn in a boneless heap. Rey's arousal right before she came had been delicious and satisfying beyond belief. Breha lay back herself, just taking it in.

She felt Rey shift next to her, turning around to face her. The look she gave Breha was laden with so much desire that Breha found herself wondering if succubi were more capable of blushing than she'd previously thought.

"You were so, so good for me," said Rey. She extended her tongue, forked again, and slowly dipped it into Breha's slit, then flicked it against her clit. Breha jolted at the contact. It was so good and too much all at once, and then it was gone again. 

"Tell me what you want," Rey urged her.

"I want your tongue on my clit," moaned Breha. "I want your hands and tail all over me. I want you to feel how hard I come for you." While Breha spoke, Rey circled her clit with her fingers, then stopped again, lightly caressing Breha's calves.

"You do?" asked Rey.

"Yes," said Breha, panting once again, arching up for friction but finding none.

"Ask nicely," said Rey, grinning wickedly.

" _Please_ , Rey," Breha moaned, surprised at the desperation in her tone. "Please let me come."

"Very well," she said and brought her tongue back to Breha's center. It started out light, forked and flickering then shifted to something rounded and thicker. Rey licked and licked until Breha didn't think she could go any higher, and then she did. The whole time, Rey fingered her and caressed her nipples with her hand and tail.

Rey licked fast and steady, and worked her fingers inside Breha until she could feel her orgasm speedily approaching.

"May I come?" Breha asked, not sure if it was necessary and feeling even more arousal just by asking.

"Yes, come for me, Breha," said Rey, sounding half-wrecked again herself. A few more strokes of her tongue and then Breha was coming coming _coming,_ lost to everything but her body arching and shuddering as her climax rolled through her.

Neither of them moved for a while after that. Finally, slowly, Breha sat up and reached for Rey, and Rey crawled toward her and held her. Rey hummed as she gently rocked Breha. 

"Mmm, you did so well," she said. Breha nuzzled her neck, still not wanting to speak just yet. Normally she could have orgasm after orgasm in whatever form she took, but between the delicious meal of Rey's arousal and her own incredible climax, she was feeling very full and sated.

Rey cocked her head again, and the lanterns went out. It was still night, dark and velvety around them. 

"Do you want to cuddle more?" she asked. Breha nodded.

"I've got you, dear one," said Rey. Breha lay down and Rey spooned around her. She felt movement, and scales against her back where there had only been skin. Breha relaxed into her warmth and felt a wing and a tail drape around her. Rey's snout nuzzled Breha's hair. 

"In the morning," Rey murmured, "you can look at my books and pens if you'd like. And well," she said, stroked Breha's back softly, "I can make sure you continue to be very well fed."

"I would like that very much," said Breha.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Nikita Gill's poem [A Dangerous Collection](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/398498267011622582/).
> 
> If you want more f/f Reylo, check out [Not Without Your Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726140). For a different kind of word kink, try [Now, Here, Now, Always](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497562).
> 
> [Astrolabe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrolabe)  
> [Orrery](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orrery)  
> [Herbarium](https://www.brown.edu/research/projects/herbarium/about/what-herbarium)  
>    
> Major inspiration for my f/f reylo (and monsterfucking!) came from [miztooka's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miztooka/pseuds/miztooka) stories and art, as well as vanilla_villain37's [The Sandcat of Niima Outpost](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306) series. There's definitely also some inspiration from the [Idiot Sex Demon AU series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591600), and a bit from [Neroli and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309658/chapters/58602457).
> 
> I'm on Twitter as [@midwintersprin1](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1). Please let me know in a DM, on Discord, or by leaving a comment if there's anything I should have tagged.


End file.
